Talk:Hiashi Hyūga
Glaring It says that Hizashi attempted to hurt Hinata. All I remember him doing was glaring at her. (it also says that Hizashi resented Hiashi and his daughters but Hanabi was born after his death so if no one minds I'l change that. I think that hiashi was part of the barrier squad during the invasion of pain. chapter 419 page 7. --SixthMizukage (talk) 00:13, October 2, 2009 (UTC) 64 Palms? Hi, I notice this is in the infobox without the (anime) tag. But I can't find any point in the manga in which he uses it. Would someone be kind enough to reference it? If not, I think the (anime) tag should be added to it. :He's never actually been seen using it in the manga. His entry in the second databook says he can use it. ''~SnapperT '' 08:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Outfit! What did Hiashi wear during the 4th Shinobi World War? Ilnarutoanime (talk) 08:58, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :the same thing that everyone else is wearing.--Cerez☺ (talk) 09:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) aah he's the one wearing the protector like a bandana...Ilnarutoanime (talk) 15:44, February 19, 2011 (UTC) division ? which division are him, when war going up ? :Division 1 - it's in his article :s--Cerez365™☺ 09:58, April 23, 2011 (UTC) thanks a lot --Jumpjet (talk) 13:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Eng toward Spanish The entire page was translated into Spanish and I can't revert it. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:43, December 2, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Fixed Joshbl56 16:49, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Début Shouldn't his début be during the chūnin exams since chapter 78 is in Kurenai's flashback or no? --Cerez365™ (talk) 15:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, I think it should be changed then--Elveonora (talk) 17:29, September 2, 2012 (UTC) His age for Part II He has appear in part two and should his age be like 45 or 46 by now? Hopemon (talk) 19:14, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :We don't know how old he was during his first Part II. appearance though.--Elveonora (talk) 19:32, August 4, 2014 (UTC) ::He is indeed 45 years old by now. We know that he was 42 when part I ended and since then, two years and ten months have passed. He had three birthdays in that timespan. But we only list databook ages, sooo yeah. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:06, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :::I thought we have already updated the ages for most major characters. The only reason I would oppose us listing 45 is because he might have been 44 during Pain arc. since we don't know during which month it took place--Elveonora (talk) 20:22, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Well right now it October 9th in the Naruto world. He should be 46 by now. So anyway should we add it even though he only appear a few time unlike his daughter and nephew? Or only do that for the mine like Neji and Hinata with the rest of the main guys.Hopemon (talk) 03:15, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :Didn't I explain why he is 45 or did you just not read it...? • Seelentau 愛 議 08:17, August 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Seel is right, he is 45. He will have been 46 only 3 months after Naruto's 17th birthday--Elveonora (talk) 09:57, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Whatever, should his part two age be added or not since he only shows up a few times as a minor character. And yes I did read what you wrote. Hopemon (talk) 22:39, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :If no one disagrees then perhaps--Elveonora (talk) 23:26, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Ok, that all I wanted to hear. For a yes or no. Thanks. Hopemon (talk) 01:54, August 6, 2014 (UTC)